


Unease

by WWY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A hint of smut, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWY/pseuds/WWY
Summary: It wasn’t a big deal. Not really anyway. Kei was used to it to be quite honest.





	Unease

It wasn’t a big deal. Not really anyway. Kei was used to it to be quite honest. Besides, he didn’t want to be one of  _ those _ guys—possessive, irrational, overly emotional, and abusive to say the least.  Did it bother him that his boyfriend paid more attention to his best friend than to him? Yes it did, but they were just friends right? Kei wasn’t the guy who forbade his lover from having  _ friends _ , or even a best friend.

“What’s with that?” Hinata asked, pointing to the gap between his eyebrows.

“What?” Kei snapped out of his reverie. His boyfriend was looking back at him with large imploring eyes. They were sitting across from one another in a side booth at a diner they frequented after practice once every few weeks for casual “dates”. 

How they came to date was a mystery, even to Kei. Except for a few select people, no one knew they were dating. That kind of thing was just not something you easily told others, even in modern day Japan. 

“When you get that line right here,” he said tapping his own forehead between bright orange locks, “it means something’s bothering you.” Hinata then grinned. “See? I pay attention sometimes!” 

Kei smiled sardonically. “I see. Good for you. You know what they say, ‘even a broken clock is right twice a day.’”

“I’m worried about you.”

In the little over two years Kei knew him, he had still not grown accustomed to that hard gaze of Hinata’s. It was not as unflinching, uncompromising, and unnerving as the look Hinata got when he became serious about volleyball, but at some point in the past year Hinata had developed an interest in topics outside of volleyball and that look appeared sometimes, softer but not any less penetrating during moments like this. It was unlike Hinata to become very serious, so Kei was taken aback. He looked down at his porcelain mug of milk coffee, gave it a clinking stir with his spoon, sighed, and then turned his attention to the window. Their translucent reflection revealed an oddly mismatched pair. No one, not even in their classmates thought they were very close despite the time they spent together. They would’ve laughed at the idea of them dating. Hell, sometimes even Kei wanted to laugh, or maybe cry if he could manage it.

“What’s there to worry about? You’re the one who should be worried. We’re third years now and with those grades, I don’t see you getting into University.”

Hinata scrunched up his face into an exaggerated grimace that reminded Kei of a little kid who just saw too many vegetables on his plate. “You’re the one who refuses to help me study because I’m too stupid!” Hinata grumbled more complaints under his breath. He tried to drink more soda, but he ended up noisily sucking air through his straw. 

Kei was going to continue teasing him but a ping from Hinata’s phone interrupted them again. Hinata fished it out and laughed. He typed furiously, waited a few seconds more, and then laughed again. “Kageyama sent me the funniest picture.” Hinata showed him an image of scruffy orange kitten latched onto a volleyball. He swipes his finger across the screen, revealing the slideshow of the cat's domestic antics. “Kageyama’s at his girlfriend’s and she has this kitten everyone says looks like me. His favorite spot is on the volleyball but because he’s so small, he keeps falling off! Isn’t that hilarious?” 

“Yeah, hilarious,” Kei said. His attempt to sound enthusiastic sounded pathetic even to his own ears, but Hinata didn’t notice as more pings came followed by more pictures. “It’s a wonder that tyrant managed to find a girl to like him. I bet he’ll drive her away by the end of the month,” Kei added as an afterthought.

“She really, really likes him,” Hinata said with a slight frown.

_ ‘Does that bother you? Now do you understand that the same sort of thing bothers me too? _ ’ The words were at the back of his throat but he swallowed them down with a gulp of a tepid coffee. He remembered the day Hinata told Kageyama that they were dating. Kageyama had cornered Kei behind the gym and collared him. Kei could still remember his glowering expression, dark with rage and hatred. Kei had been caught off guard but seeing that reaction it didn’t take a genius to deduce what had happened. “ _ If you hurt him I’ll kill you _ ,” Kageyama had hissed that evening before stalking away, shoulders so tense they were shaking and fists balled so tightly Kei could make out the veins wiring his forearms even in the twilight. Kageyama didn’t show up to practice the day after, or the day after that. He returned on the third day, said he hadn’t been feeling well, and though it had been an awkward few weeks everything fell back into a regular rhythm in no time.

Afterwards Kei and Hinata went onto less loaded topics. News about the other neighboring teams, gossip about mutual acquaintances and some snickering about the principal’s new wig. 

“My parents aren’t home today,” Kei mentioned as casually as possible. “Business trip. They left this morning.” His brother had moved out after finally getting accepted into University a year ago, which meant he would have the house to himself.

“Should I come over?”

“If you want—you don’t have to.”

“I want to. We never get to be alone—and I mean like  _ really alone _ .”

“Tell me about it,” Kei muttered under his breath. Hinata didn’t hear him. He was distracted with his phone again. Apparently there was no end to the antics this orange kitten pulled. “Cat’s going to be the next internet sensation,” Kei said sarcastically. Not catching his tone, Hinata looked up and smiled. Kei took the last gulp of his coffee and they left.

—

Kei had his tongue as far down Hinata’s throat as it could go while his hand managed to snake into the smaller boy’s shorts. Hinata had his arms around Kei’s neck and broke the kiss to whine. “Your fingers are cold.”

“They’ll warm up in a second.”

Kei watched, mesmerized by the whimpering sounds Hinata was making. Hinata’s face was heated, cheeks crimson, eyelids hooded, lips parted revealing a line of white teeth and a bright red tongue. Hinata’s chest heaved up and down. He may have been short and lean, but Hinata was all compacted muscle. 

“Your glasses,” Hinata said with a laugh. Kei took them off and put them on the bedside table. He felt naked without them, but he agreed that they were getting in the way. He felt dizzy as they kissed again. The room was too hot. The bed was too hot. Hinata’s skin burned him. 

All he could hear was the way Hinata moaned in his ear and it was weirdly satisfying to think that he was the cause of it. It didn’t take long for Hinata to finish. 

“Tsukishima I want to touch you too.” Hinata reached for his waistband. They switched onto their sides because Kei didn’t think he could keep himself upright for much longer without collapsing on top of and crushing the smaller boy. Kei shut his eyes and tried to steady his panting breaths but to no use.

He felt Hinata pepper his neck and chest with scalding kisses. When he opened his eyes all he saw was a flame of orange hair. His room was swimming before his blurry vision. He felt strange, disembodied even, as if it was someone else that Hinata was touching and not him. He couldn’t get close enough and it made him feel angry and impotent.

After it was over, Kei went to take a shower. When he reached over to wash his back he clawed at his skin as if to rip it off his shoulder blade. His fingernails dug into his shoulder as wave after wave of dread came crashing down on him.

_ What the hell am I doing? _ Why did it have to be Hinata? Why couldn’t he just be  _ normal _ ? What was even the point of it all? They’d eventually break up anyway right? Most couples do. 

It had been eating away at him, making him feel sick to his stomach. It made him want to bang his head against the tiled shower wall until blood ran because no matter what he just wanted and wanted and the more he wanted the emptier he felt.

He was too afraid to even formulate the desire into words. 

When he dried himself and stepped out of the shower, Hinata had already fallen asleep. Kei gave him a light kick on the behind.

“Don’t fall asleep in my bed when you’re still sweaty and smelly. Go shower.”

“Ouch! Let me sleep! You’re an awful boyfriend,” Hinata grumbled. He was joking. Kei knew it, but he flinched at hearing it. “I didn’t mean it like that Tsukishima,” Hinata said quickly, noticing the change in atmosphere. He waited, but when Kei showed no other signs of responding, he got up. “I’ll… go shower then.”

As Hinata reached the doorway, Kei blurted out, “I was only joking when I asked you out."  Hinata looked startled. Kei sneered. “What's that face for? I was just joking. I can't believe you took that seriously.  Sometimes you’re just so damn gullible that it’s—”

“Tsukishima,” Hinata said, his tone scolding. “I hate it when you act like this. It’s really ugly.”

Hinata turned away and went to take a shower. When the door closed Kei slumped down onto his bed. He covered his face with his hand and couldn’t help but let out a low bitter laugh.


End file.
